To be a mage
by Precisionist
Summary: Just a ordinary man with an ordinary life, no magic and no flashy abilities. "I'm just a normal guy... Well sorta"... Can a sorta normal guy become a mage? Read and find out!
1. Beginning

***PLEASE READ** **NOTES***

**this is my 2nd fanfic, my first one was kinda cringe in the begining so im gonna start from scratch. This is not based on me. It's a character I thought of that will have his own personality and his own way of thinking on things.**

**I'll try to update weekly maybe every other week. Reviews really keep me going, please give constructive crtisism! especially in the first chapter so I can revise it and make it better! Enjoy!**

**'**Thoughts' "talking" EMPHASIS 'Sound fx'

\--

'Thud' my hoe struck the ground as I proceeded to groom the fields with the shabby tool in my hands. Going for another swing the wood handle cracked, splintering the tool.

"Shit, I broke another one."

My name is Skyler. I live in a quaint villiage far away from modern civilization. Lets just say I'm a little different.. I was borne without magic, I would always envy the young ones showing off there magic to eachother. And being 17 and not having magic has made me become unconfident and kind of a door mat not gonna lie.

I've been preaching ever since I was little that I was gonna be the strongest mage there ever was one day! They laughed as if it where a joke and I dont blame them.

Well, there is one thing thats unique I guess.

Im extraordinarily tough you could say. Three years ago There was a land slide while I was playing with my friends in the spring mountains. I was ran over by a huge boulder and came out unscathed! Ever since that day I had been secretly pushing my body to the limit, starting with running into hard objects to eventually jumping off cliffs onto rock. Nothing I did put a scratch on me.

When I told my dad about it, he sat me down and said that I must keep this to myself. When I asked him why, he just smiled and said. "One day you will understand my son."

I still haven't figured out what he was trying to say but hopefully he will tell me soon.

Just being extraordinarily tough wont get you the career of a mage. I thought and tried of a million ways of how to train or become stronger but nothing worked, it seemed Impossible.

"Mel is going to hate me for breaking another of his fine tools." I said to no one.

I stopped by the creek flowing next to the field. Taking a refreshing drink of water I pull my face to the surface, the water dripping down distorting my reflection. I stand at 6,1' With a decently muscular build from years of work. I'm pretty normal looking, blue eyes, eye length brown hair, messily combed over to the side.

Standing up I brushed off my tan work shorts and pulled on a dirty white tangtop, I dont bother to put on shoes because I've never needed them, so somtimes people call me 'bare feet'. I dont mind though, I find it funny.

After walking a distance my villiage came into view. Small town stuff, stone buildings, dirt roads, big church in the middle of the town square with a water well in front of it, a single collapsible market place with wooden stands and a cloth roof to keep the products out of the sun.

I walked to the far end of town and entered Mel's tool shop. A scruffy man in his 50s wearing a leather bib with no shirt underneath and navy trousers. He has brown hair and a 5 o'clock shadow. Once he saw the broken tool in my hand he gave me a frown.

"C'mon Skyler! Thats the 3rd one this season! Damn boy, do I gotta make it out of steel!?" He said irritated but not angry with me.

"Heh, sorry about that Mel."I said sheepishly.

Mel took the tool from my hand and gave me a new hoe. "I had one made in advance cous' I knew you would break another one. And when the hell are ya gonna marry my daughter!?" He asked roughly.

"Hah, but I'm m only 17 though."

"Ehh, a few years dont make a difference. Your the only one in the villiage her age! Melidy come out here and marry Skyler already!" Mel hollered behind him.

A beautiful girl with long light brown hair and striking green eyes came out from the curtain leading to the workshop area in a white sun dress.

"Dad! Knock it off already!" The girl said with red ears.

Mel laughed and they started bickering soon after. I decided it was best to leave before it got more awkward, so thats what I did. I'm the one guy her age in this villiage, so Mel thinks I would be the only hope of marrying his daughter. I think she's beautiful and all, but I'm not ready for that yet.

"Skyler!" A man yelled, approaching me from behind. Which would be my father Deor, He is a clean shaved red head wearing black trousers and a long navy coat with a white shirt underneath. He's in his 50s and also a filled out man, from years of hard work from not only building this villiage, but from being a mage too in his younger years.

"Hey dad whats up?" I questioned.

"I see your going back into the field, make sure not to work yourself too hard out there! Its good to work for the benefit of the villiage, but you need some fun time too Skyler." My father said grabbing my shoulder.

"Ha, I'll be back later than usual, but only for today, I'll finish up tonight so I can sleep in tomorrow!" I said comforted by his praise and concern.

"Your a good boy Skyler, once you get back we'll have a feast with lots of meat and beer! How does that sound?!" My father exclaimed heartily. Basically an excuse for him to party and get drunk with the boys.

I always get a kick out of them and there exaggerated stories while they are drunk.

After conversing for a few more minutes I headed back to the fields with my new hoe.

Working in the fields was tough but fulfilling work. It was nightfall by the time I got done and I made my way back to the villiage. However, the closer I got the more concerned I became.

I see all the towns people fleeing from the villiage! Mel ran up to me urgently. "Skyler! We have to leave now! Theres some sort of beast attacking the villiage!" He said with fear struck eyes.

"Wheres my dad!?" I asked looking around the crowd of fleeing villiagers. Mel looked back towards the villlage as explosions and fire erupted onto the buildings, starting them on fire.

"Mel where is he!?! I shouted urgently.

Your dad is holding back that... thing so we can escape.. We have to get out of here Skyler!" Mel said shaking me.

I pushed his hands of me and ran past him to look for my dad. I could hear Mel and his daughter shout to me but there cries fell on deaf ears, I am going to save my father!

Entering the villiage I saw my dad in an intense battle against the monster. The beast is at least 15 foot tall and looked like a hairless brown bear with wrinkly pink skin and foot long claws. My father dodged side to side quickly as the beast tried to slash him with its claws. Wounds littered the bear from my Fathers magic, it looked like he concentrated a red hue around his fist and it explodes when he lands a hit. I've never seen my dad use his magic, so this put my father in a new light, He is stronger than I ever thought.

The beast had enough and went into a violent rage ignoring my fathers attacks and proceeds to ram him into a building, however the monster wasnt done, with a move of its claw I saw my dad flying through the air, bouncing from the ground on his back a few feet infront of me. The monster looked like it took massive damage and fell over not moving.

"Dad!" I yell as I sit down next to him, holding his back up in my arms.

My father panted heavily and was losing strength by the second. He opened his eyes and smiled up at me.

"Your not supposed to he here you brat." He said weakly. I then saw the gash on his abdomen he covered with his arm, blood flowing out of the wound. "Heh.. He got me good.."

"Dad, I'm gonna run you out of here! Your gonna be fine!" I tried to reassure. My father slowly shook his head side to side.

"Skyler, I wont live much longer.. I was going to tell you when you are older but it looks like I've run out of time." He said weakly.

"What are you saying!? We're leaving!" I yelled trying to pick him up, he firmly grasped my arm to stop me.

"You have to listen!...You are not of this world Skyler. I dont know where you came from but to me you are a blessing from the heavens... I dont have time to tell you the details... I've suppressed your true power since you where a boy Skyler, you have extraordinary strength along with the toughness of that body of yours, I suppressed your power in fear that you would grow up abusing it... I'm going to use the last of my magic to release what I sealed, your true power will come back to you in time. My father said weaker by the second.

Tears streamed from my eyes as I look down at my dying Father. He took his hand in a claw like shape and put it on my chest which emitted a purple magic circle, he then turned it like releasing a lock. I immediately felt a wave of relief flow through my body and the circle disappeared.

My father outstretched his arm and rested his shaking hand on my cheek staining it with his blood. "Your a good boy Skyler... I know if your mother was still here she would be so proud of you, as am I son. He said his voice almost leaving him now.

Tears continued to distort my vision. "No matter what, use your power to help others, find good friends, fall in love, eat your fruits and vegetables, and live a fulfilling life... I know you will achieve this, because you are... My son. My father dropped his hand from my cheek and fell limp.

I rocked the dead man back and forth tightly in my arms, whimpering in grief. However that was cut short, I looked up at the beast moving from what I thought was its grave.

The monster looked very weak, emitting a strange coughing like sound. I picked up my dad and ran off before it could get closer. Putting him down in a safe spot I run back to the beast in the town square, the burning buildings gave off a frightening atmosphere.

I was scared, but my overwhelming rage for the monster vastly outweighed anything else I felt.

"I've never felt like hitting anything or anyone in my whole life. But I really want to kill you!" I spoke loudly to the beast with rage.

The monster charged toward me with a threatening roar. In my rage I felt a power within me I've never felt before. Winding back my fist I prepare for the offense.

"Raaah!' I screamed out, punching the monsters paw he swiped at me. I was taken aback at the outcome, my attack blew off his whole arm! I looked in awe at my fist, steaming from the velocity of the punch.

The monster roared in agony falling on its neck, it tried to pick itself up but failed.

cautiously walking up to the wounded monster. I looked it over and my anger blazed against its glare it gave me from the corner of its eye. I touched my fist to its head and pulled my arm back for a punch that would be the finishing blow.

"Raaaah!" Punching the monster directly in the face with all my strength nearly blew it in half, ending at its back legs, blood and guts stained the dirt street as well as myself.

"Bring my father back! Bring him back!" I cried out while mutilating the corpse with my fists. Suddenly, the power I felt swiftly left me and I dropped onto my knees.

A few moments passed and I weakly carried my father to the cliff over looking the vast ocean, where my mother was buried.

After I buried my father I knelt in front of there graves for what seemed like hours, wrapping my mind around what had just happened. My father didnt talk much about my mother, she died young from an illness so I have hardly any memory of her.

"Your not of this world? What did you mean dad?... Even if your not my biological parents... Your the best parents I could of asked for." I said to 'them' quietly.

"Dad.. Mom. I'm going to use my powers for the good of others. I'm going to be a mage just like you dad... I promise that I will make you proud!"

\--

**Theres the first chapter! Its way better than when I first started writing. Anyway please Read and Review! Thanks for reading. Peace!**

-Precisionist


	2. Chapter 2 Humiliation

**Hello, hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Now to spoon feed you another one. the chapters from now on will be 3k to 4k words, a little longer than the first. Enjoy.**

**Read and review!**

Walking... Walking some more. I had no idea just how far I lived from civilization! I've been in my villiage my whole life so its my first experience outside. Before I left the burned down villiage I managed to rummage through some of the charred remains and found some valuables and money in my fathers safe. I feel kinda guilty just leaving everyone without saying goodbye or explaining what happened. Its not like there was anything for them to return to anyway...

Its been 2 weeks since then. Of course I've come across some small villiages kind of like mine on the way. Where am I headed? you might ask. My father told me long ago about his days as a mage, he described serving in the city of Magnolia for a quest, he said it was magnificent and held the strongest guild.

I'm not sure what I'll find there but it is a start. I managed to buy some new cloths at the first villiage I stopped at, they looked at me with disgust and pity, cant blame them when a homeless looking man with blood stained clothes and no shoes strides through town.

Trying to save my money, I bought bare essentials, A thin white button up shirt that was too small for me, some underwear and dark green trousers that came down to my ankles, I tried some new shoes on but they were so restricting and uncomfortable for me. So I decided against that purchase even if it makes me seem strange.

'Groan'... 'Im so hungry. I dont want to waste time to find some food! I just want to get to Magnolia as quick as possible!' My internal complaining was cut short as I saw a stopped carriage come into view.

"Stop! please Stop!" I saw a little old man yell at a man unbridiling the horse from the carriage.

'He's getting robbed!' I thought while running up to help.

"Hey! Whats wrong with you!? Why are you being so cruel!" I yelled approaching him. The man is obviously a bandit, my father had scared a few off from the villiage not that a couple years ago. The man has Ragged cloths, unkempt hair, teeth missing and really tall. He looks very menacing.

"What do you want kid? Lookin for trouble?" the bulky man said while unstrapping the old mans horse, judging by the horses prodding it didnt like the man.

"N-no. I just want you to stop this and return what your taking from this man." I said trailing off my words towards the end.

"Huuh? Speak up, I cant hear you." The man teased putting a hand behind his ear.

This time around I told him to stop but with much more confidence. The man looked at me as if I where an ant. "Your not worth my time kid, scram before I kick your ass!" He yelled taking the horse and putting the merchandise in saddle bags.

I was nervous, no one has been angry or mean to me like this before. I am intimidated by his personality and aggressivenes. I just stood there watching him tighten the saddle to the horse and walk away with the animal.

"Please stop him! I need that money to trade! Please do something, I can repay you please!" The old man begged falling to his knees.

This snapped me out of my trance, with a determined look I ran infront of the man and the horse with my arms out. "I told you! This isnt right. Return what you stole!"

"Tsk, you have a deathwish kid.. I warned you!" The bandit said, letting go of the horse. The bandit got up close and looked down on me, trying to be intimidating. I continued to look up at him, a determined look on my face.

A snarl came upong the bandits face. "Cocky piece of shit!" The man connected a right hook, however the result is not what he expected.

'Gah! What the hell? It feels like I hit a steel wall! The man thought taking a few steps back and shaking his fist. After the bandit struck me I gained more confidence now remembering this kind of thing won't hurt me.

"Take this on for size!" The bandit quickly pulled out a knife and thrusted at my heart, Worry came upon me, I tried to step back but I was too slow. The knife connected, I slowly looked down to see the damage.

The bandit stepped back and looked at his broken knife. 'Not even a scratch..' He thought dropping his knife.

"W-whatever! I'll let it slide for today, take your fucking stuff!" He said glaring and ran off into some brush to retreat.

letting out a big sigh I took the horse lead rope and took it back to the old mans carriage.

"Thank you! Thank you so much young man!" He thanked bowing his head.

I put my hands up in defense, not used to someone saying such thanks. . "Its no problem sir, Its what anyone would have done." I told him with a smile.

"Young man, you look like your traveling. Perhaps I could give you a lift? Or maybe you need some shoes? He said looking down at my feet.

"Haha, I dont need shoes but I would like a ride, I need to get to Magnolia, are you heading that direction?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck. The old man laughed.

"Ha! Im not going that direction, im going to Magnolia to trade these goods! Get on! I'll getcha there." I said my thanks hoping on and getting comfortable in the carriage while the man hooked the horse back into the bridles.

Hours passed, we converesed back and forth, when I told him I'm looking to become a mage. The old man now known as Licht, told me about this, Fairytail. Apparently it was the strongest guild! This got me excited. 'Fairytail must be the guild my father talked about! But.. being that it is the strongest guild it must be difficult to join.' I thought to myself.

What would have taken another day was cut down to a few hours. "Wake up! Were here!" Licht said. Jolting awake I Slowly got up. looking forward at the city, I couldnt believe my eyes! It is huge! Its neatly laid out with each block being a perfect square. making all the streets a straight path to get you to your destination.

It is now late day, the magic street lamps lit up, the roads are a smooth cobblestone, the buildings are brick with different stones and differing styles and colors. Completely different from my small villiage.

"This is as far as I can go." Licht said now off the carriage walking with the horse. Hopping off I shook his hand and said my thanks. "All you have to do is follow main street all the way to the edge of the main city, you cant miss the building, once again you have my thanks and I wish you good luck." The man said walking with his horse to pack up for the evening.

About 15 minutes of travel I finally reached the Fairytail building, I slowly look up, taking in the immense structure. Stopping at the doors I can hear people talking, butterflies fluttered in my stomach. 'This is it! I'm going to accomplish my dream Father!' I thought, quickly running my fingers through my hair, making sure it wasnt dislodged.

Opening the doors I see people brawling! Chairs and tables thrown about. a beatiful woman with brown hair a blue bikini top and tight brown pants is taking bets!.

'Are all guilds like this?' I thought closing the doors softly and creeping around the large group of people up to what looked like a bar area.

I saw a little old man with a orange outfit and a jester hat sitting on the bar countertop, looking like he didnt give a damn that everyone is fighting infront of him.

"Hey there, is the guild master here?" I asked the old man.

The man put down his drink and raised a brow. "Your looking at him my boy, what can I do ya for?"

" Ahem, My name is Skyler, and I'd like to join this guild." I said straightforwardly. The man rubbed his mustache.

'No shoes..' Makarov thought shortly. "My name is Makarov, I'll put ya through the recruitment test if your up for it this evening. Make your mind quick, the sun is setting." He responded.

'That was fast...' "O-okay, what is the test?" I stuttered. The man enlarged his hand and knocked over two brawlers. I sweat dropped at his rough treatment.

"Listen up! We have a new recruit that wants to take the test! Who would like to volenteer!?" Makorov yelled, gaining everyones attention.

A pink haired man with a black and gold open vest and white trousers burst through the crowd of guild mates. "Me! I wanna fight em!" He said enthusiastically.

Makorov slapped him over with another enlarged hand onto the wood floor. "I know you will! You dont know how to hold back! Anyone besides Natsu!?" The man yelled.

A moment passed, then a beautiful red hair woman with silver sword earings, blue skirt and armored chest piece stepped forward. "I'll asses him master!" She said.

"Okay, just take it easy Erza... introduce yourself kid." Makarov told me, a wave of nervousness flooding me as I have never been infront of this many strangers

"U-um Hello! I'm Skyler.." Everyone stayed quiet as if waiting for more. "I'd like to join the guild... Heh." I introduced lamely rubbing my neck out of habbit.

The pink haired boy lifted himself from the ground and got close as if he is inspecting me. "What magic do you use?" He asked with a raised brow.

I always dreaded explaining this question, I knew it would eventually be asked. "W-well.. I dont exactly... use magic, so to speak" I said trailing my words. Everyone stayed silent and sighed as if they'd heard this before!

Makorov put his hand on my arm turning me towards him. "As you probably know, we are a very famous guild. You are not the first person to attempt to join under your circumstances. We can't accept everyone who wants to join. You have to be able to take quests and use your power to assist those in need, the last thing we want is someone spoiling our reputation with hooligans saying there apart of Fairytail when they cant even complete a quest. Do you understand?" Makarov explained.

This blew away any traces of confidence I had. 'I'm an idiot to think it would be that easy, of course there going to question me!' I thought.

After regaining my thoughts I questioned the small man."Can I still take the test?"

He put a hand to his chin. "Erza what do you think?"

The knight had no hesitation in her response.. "I think its fine to try master." She said looking at me with a intense gaze, giving me the chills.

"Very well, follow me!" Makarov hopped off the bar and led us to the backyard of the building. It is a magnificent view, about a square quarter mile of yard leading to the edge of a cliff over looking the sea. The setting sun on the horizon, painting the clouds different hues of red pink and yellow.

But unfortunantly I had little time to admire it. "Come face me Skyler." Erza said to me. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as we face eachother about 20 feet apart, the guild mates standing a ways back to spectate.

"I hope you are prepared." Erza warned, a broad sword appearing in her hand out of thin air.

'What kind of magic is that!? No, I need to focus! It's risky but I have to make a good impression on the first move! I'm confident my body can withstand a strike, she will most likely be holding back like Makarov told her to. I steeled myself and prepared to charge in whe she goes for the first swing.

Makorov waved his hand and the duel started, Erza immediately ran forwards and lifted her sword for a right downward slash.

'This is it!' Insted of retreating I suprised the armored woman and moved into her path of attack, allowing the sword to strike my shoulder, bringing me to my knee from the force behind the sword.

"What are you doing Erza?! I said hold back!" Makorov yelled running up to me.

"I-I didnt mean too." Erza said taking a few steps back, worried she had severly hurt me. I raised my hand to stop Makorov before he reached me.

"He's fine!?" Makorov exclaimed suprised. The guild mates then started murmuring amongst eachother, which I couldnt understand from this distance. I got up from my knee, my body is shaking mildly.

'Every fiber of my being is telling me to run! But I cant! I promised my father and mother that I would become a mage! I bit my toung harshly to stop my shaking. "Continue!" I yelled. Makorov sighed in defeat walking back to the spectators. "Resume!" He yelled.

Erza is more cautious this time, circling me to which I moved to hide my back from her. Erza charged again with a left horizontal slash, I decided to tank through the blow and went for a sloppy right straight which she dodged easily. Erza stopped her attack short stepping forward behind me and hitting me in the back of my head with the flat of her blade, causing me to fall to the ground.

'This guy has no idea how to fight..' was everyones thoughts. This went on for 15 minutes, I couldnt land a single attack while Erza easily knocked me over again and again. I felt no pain and had no injuries but it is still frustrating.

Erza went for a vertical strike to which I raised my arms to block. However she pulled back her sword and went for a stab in my chest which connected, pushing me down on my ass once again. 'She faked it!' I thought, Breathing heavily.

"That enough!" Makorov yelled approaching us. Erza faced Makarov while I had to get off the ground and stood up to face him. I'm covered in grass stains and my white shirt is cut up from Ezra's sword.

"I admit you are incredibly tough Skyler... But you have no Idea how to fight. I'm confident if Erza didnt hold back she would have eventually killed you if it were a real fight. You have to remember if your going to be a mage, no foe is going to go easy on you, they will give it there all to defeat you and if you cant fight back... I'm afraid I can't let you join."

The the guild mates murmured amongst eachother, this time I could hear them say things such as

"That was dissapointing."

"He's really weak."

"Another fake?"

"What a pity." As they walked back into the guild.

Hearing these things made me feel humiliated. I've never felt like this, a burning in my chest, my ears bright red.

"You did well surviving as long as you did Skyler, no one has fought me that long and come out unscathed. Good job." Erza outstretched a handshake, which I accepted. I couldnt even speak, afraid to let out my shaky voice.

Makarov sighed. "Listen my boy, having no magic will be a problem if you want to become a mage, its impossible for one without offensive magic to fight another mage. Why dont you try again after you train and become stronger?" Makorov said.

I kinda felt he didn't really mean for me to come back and try again, I could see it on his face.

"It's understandable... I already knew there was a good chance of this happening. I'm sorry for wasting your time this evening.." I said downtrotened. I walked past them both into the back door of the guild, tail between my legs so to.speak.

No one paid any attention to me leaving which im grateful for. 'Im so stupid! Maybe it would be different in another guild? no, as Makorov said its impossible as I am right now. I need to train... Even if it seems futile im still going to try!' I thought with determination while opening the front doors and leaving FairyTail.

\-- 1 year later --

Last year I humiliated myself, I felt worthless. But today as I walked towards FairyTail I have solid confidence! For the past year I've been training at this place called a dojo, They taught me the proper ways of fighting, defense, offense, stance, agility and evading. The Master there said I wasnt particularly skilled in martial arts but my hard practice has shown itself.

The only reason the dojo master trained me himself is because he saw the hidden power within me, he saw a "foundation for the largest of structures." So he says. Basically he saw potential.

After training by myself for the last 2 months, I have found the hidden power I had when I fought that monster back at the villiage. I can use it through my anger I concluded. 'I'll have to find a better way to use that power in the future, but for now, it will have to do.' I thought.

My body is now more filled out and defined, I even grew an inch! My body is adorned in a black long sleeve shirt that I pull up past my elbows, tan trousers, blue flip flops and a brown bag hanging over my shoulder.

I stopped at FairyTails huge doors just like I did a year ago. 'Heh, they sound rowdy just as before.

Its time... To redeem myself!'

**There's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy and please review if you like it!**

-Precisionist


	3. Chqpter 3 Redemption

**Hello! Here is chapter 3, please leave reviews!**

'Boom!' The double doors of Fairytail slammed open. The guild hall suddenly went quiet from its previous rowdyness.

As I walk through the hall, I see tables and chairs on the left and right. my sandals flopped with each step. The guildmates watch me as I walk to the counter where Makorov sits, and shortly went back to conversing with one another.

"Your back! honestly, I'm suprised you came. Skyler, was it?" Makarov asked.

"Hello again. and thats right, I would like to take the test again." I said, much more confident than the last time I asked.

"Hmm, if I remember correctly Erza was the one that sparred with you. She isn't here right now, you can hang around or come back later to wait for her. She should be back today." Makarov informed.

A beautiful white hair women came from the open doorway that led to the kitchen, a band held up the front of her hair, she has deep blue eyes and is adorned in a long maroon dress with white and navy accents.

"Perhaps he can try it with Natsu or Gray?" She suggested. Makarov played with his mustach at her words.

"Hmm, I supppse we could arrange that Mirajane my girl. Natsu come here!" Makarov yelled.

"Whats up gramps?" He said approaching the three of us. A flying blue cat with a fish in its mouth followed him.

"Would you like to give Skyler here the test?" Makarov questioned. Natsu looked at me with a hand on his chin, staring blankly as if trying to remember something.

"Ah! Your that guy that got his ass kicked by Erza! I remember, I'll give ya a good fight!" He said putting a fist in his open palm.

"Please do... Is this.. Flying cat your pet?" I asked Natsu.

The cat looked offened that I called him a pet. "My name is Happy, and I'm not a pet! who are you?" The blue cat said. It suprised me, I've never heard of an animal being able to talk, or fly for that matter.

"Well, its nice to meet you happy. Im Skyler." I replied holding out my hand.

"Wow! Thats a really weird name." Happy blurted out while shaking my hand with his little paws. I sweat drop at his lack of manners. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a blonde woman about my age run towards us.

Natsu! Natsu! Look I got my guild mark! Isnt it cool? She said holding her left hand out, showing off her pink guild mark.

"Ah yea, thats really cool Louis." Natsu said picking in his nose with a blank look.

"Its Lucy!" She corrected commicly.

"This is our newest member Skyler, Lucy Heartfillia." Makarov introduced.

"Hello Its nice to meet you." I said shaking her hand.

"Like wise." 'So tall!' Lucy thought.

Makarov then interupted our greetings. "Well, I wont have the whole guild watch us this time, follow me out back. Mirajane and happy, you come too." Makarov said, grunting as he jumped off the bar and towards the back of the guild.

At hearing his words I set my pouch containing my belongings behind the bar counter and followed the 3 to the back door.

The yard still looked the same as before, it is a little before noon so the sun shone brightly. I kicked my sandals off by the building and faced Natsu a good distance away, twenty feet apart as we were told. 'Natsu seems like the reckless type, he will most likely charge immediately. I'll gauge his fighting style before I go on the offensive.' I planned internally.

"Who do you think will win master?" Mirajane questioned.

"Hmm, honestly I'm not sure. Who knows what kind of training Skyler has been up to. But if I where to guess, it would be Natsu." He replied.

I dropped into my fighting stance. Open palms, my left hand infront of my right and my left leg forward, right foot back and angled outwards.

Makarov gave us the go to. "All right, start!"

As I expected Natsu charged in, his fist ablaze. "Fire dragons Iron fist!" He yelled.

I quickly put up my palm and the other behind it for integrity. While blocking Natsu's fist, I can feel the heavy impact as it slid me back a couple feet. Natsu looked at me and his smile grew wider.

'This guy is a fighting fanatic.' I thought moving back a pace. Natsu went for a normal high kick, I saw it early and jumped up while catching his foot and continued to twirl side ways above his head. Using the momentem of his kick I flipped him over me in the air and into the ground letting go of his foot after I landed gracefully.

"Nice moves, I can see you trained alot!" Natsu said, after recovering, Natsu now went into a more serious fighting stance than before. The fire mage moved in again and threw multiple punches, our hands are a blur, I continued to slap away his fists and he still wasn't letting up.

Natsu then reverted back to his flaming fists and even his legs! I blocked and parried most of his attacks but some made connection, breaking my posture occasionally.

'That boy Skyler has been training rigoresly.' Makorov thought spectating the duel.

Finally seeing an opening in Natsu's now rythmic punches, I grabbed his left arm and slapped away his other. Stepping on his foot moved him forward, I followed up by elbowing him in the temple with my free arm. Once I broke his posture he stumbled back rubbing the area that was struck.

It seemed Natsu had enough with normal attacks, he moves positions, now parallel to the building on his right. Natsu then jumped back a few yards for a change.

'This is obviously a ranged magic attack, I'll just dodge it.' I thought, also jumping back a few yards to have more reaction time as I did not know how fast the spell is.

"You've got some sharp skills, unfortunately without magic to enhanch your attacks, there useless on someone who has magic." Natsu said, then breathed in deeply.

"Fire dragons ROOAR!" Natsu shot out a huge pillar of fire from his mouth, I dodged a little to late, the fire caught a hold of me a bit, but I managed to come out unscathed, my cloths smoked and are now slightly charred.

After his attack I forced myself to remember the humiliation I felt, when I failed to pass last year, the injustice of my father dying, as well as the hate I carry on my shoulder's. I sought out my rage I held dormant and felt a wave of power flow through me, my senses became sharper and my body felt lighter. I dug my toes into the ground and regained my stance.

"Your wrong Natsu.. I too have a power that can be compared to no other! The power of being underestimated!" The ground I lunged from cracked open, Natsu's face held much suprise as I seemingly appeared infront of him in the blink of an eye, my fist already drawed back ready to strike.

"Raah!" I cried out, Connecting my fist right into his abdomen with incredible force, an audible 'slap' was heard from the attack. Natsu was sent flying backward several hundred feet, mowing down trees at the end of the guild's backyard.

Makarov looked on in disbelief, while Mirajane covered her mouth with an awe struck expression. 'H-how? How could someone become so strong in just one year? And having no magic at that!' Makarov thought, astonished at what had just happened.

Natsu layed for a few moments and finally got up on his hands, coughing and gagging hunched over on his knees. Natsu attempted to take a step forward but slumped to his knees bent over once more, desperate to breath. Makarov and Mirjane ran to Natsu's aid.

Mirajane held his arm bringing his torso up and gently rubbed his back to get him to relax and to breath slowly. "Natsu calm down, breath slowly!" Mirajane continued to coax him but I couldn't hear much more.

'Please dont tell me I injured him too badly!' I thought running up to Natsu as well. "I-Is he going to be okay?" I asked Makarov with worry.

"Dont worry my boy, Natsu has been through worse, I just think he wasn't expecting that. His guard was completely down." Makarov's words relieved me.

Mirajane finally got Natsu to breath. Several moments later He stood up holding his stomach and looked at me with a smirk. "You got me good man! I was completely wrong, you have defeated me today but you better watch out. Because the next time we fight, I'll definently win!" Natsu declared holding out his fist.

"I look forward to that fight Natsu." I replied, giving him a fist bump. I have always been one who avoids conflict, I've never had the desire to fight or hurt anyone. But I found myself having fun! 'I wonder why?' I thought.

Natsu was able to walk by himself when we entered the guild hall. Lucy then approached us at the bar along with Happy.

"Hey how'd it go?" Lucy asked.

"How badly did Skyler lose?" Happy joked covering his mouth and muffling his giggles.

"Actually Happy... I lost." Natsu admitted sheepishly.

"WHAT!? You lo-" "Shut up Happy!" Natsu interupted after grabbing the cat and covering his mouth. We all conversed with another between the six of us for a few minutes until Makarov changed the subject.

"Well Skyler... You have shown an impressive amount of strength, even winning against Natsu. You have proven me wrong my boy, I think you will fit right in here at FairyTail." Makarov told me with a big grin.

Mirajane came out with a stamp looking thing in the shape of the FairyTail mark.

"Where would you like your mark?" Mirajane asked with an eye smile. I was never good with these kinds of things, I hated being put on the spot.

"O-oh.. Uuhm.. I'll let you choose!" I blurted it out. Mirajane giggled.

"No ones asked me that before, huhu." She replied with a devilish smirk.

'Was asking her a mistake?' I worried. Mirajane looked me up and down a pointer finger on her chin.

"I think.. It would look good here in black. Is that okay?" She asked pointing to the left side of my neck.

I nodded my head, Mirajane stepped towards me got on her toes and moved my chin aside to stamp my neck. I flushed a little bit from the close proximity.

'She's got a really big chest..' I thought. In fact this would be the first time I've looked at a woman like this. The stamp emitted a light then faded, when Mirajane stepped back a black Fairytail mark was left on my neck.

"Hmm, it suits you." She said with a kind smile.

"Yea! Looks bad ass like mine!" Natsu said exuberantly, pointing at his own guild mark.

"Why didn't you say anything about mine when I showed you?" Lucy said pouting.

"Haha, sorry about that Luigi!"

"Its Lucy!"

\--

For the past hour I have been introducing myself to everyone, I might have to ask for there name once or twice more for me to remember all my new guildmates. Now I'm getting the basics of how quests work by Mirajane. Pretty simple, do the quest and then get paid sort of thing. The guild handles all the payment, which makes it alot easier for the mages.

Butterflies fluttered in my stomach at just the thought of doing a quest. 'What if I mess it up?' I thought many times. Mirajane said everone in the guild has messed up a quest at some point, but it is somthing that can be fixed. She went over many different situations with me of the ins and outs of what to do in situations that the average mage will come across. unfortunantly our session was cut short when Loki barged through the front door.

"Erza's back!" He yelled terrified. Everyone immediately started organizing and cleaning, straightening there cloths and combing there hair even! Natsu and Gray put there arms around eachother as if there best buds. "What's up with everyone?" I asked Mirajane.

"Everyone is afraid of Erza whenever she gets back, usually because they get reprimanded from there quests she's been informed about." Mirajane explained. Erza then walked through the double doors holding a big ass decorated horn from some monster she subdued.

"Erza what is that." Macao asked.

"Its a horn the client decorated for me, I thought it is so pretty so I took it back with me.. Will it be a nuisance!?" Erza asked loudly. Macao put up his hands, shrinking back into the crowd. Erza set down the horn with a thud.

"Is master present? I need to talk to him.." Erza said, after repremending everyone of the trouble they caused during there quests.

"He left about 30 minutes ago. He's at the annual guild master meeting, do you need something Erza?" Mirajane replied. Erza walked towards Natsu and Gray whom are next to me, holding eachother as if there best buds.

"As you can s-see Erza we are getting along like we always do. Gray said with a wavering voice.

"Aye!" Natsu agreed.

"Its good to see you two getting along. Friends fight once in a while but I would like to see you always get along." Erza said, oblivious to there obvious fake acting. When Erza turned to face me and Lucy I could see Natsu and Gray start spouting insults at eachother underneath there breaths.

"Two new recruits I presume?" Erza asked with a smile.

"Hi my name is Lucy, and this is Skyler. We just joined a couple hours ago." When Erza shook my hand she paused and inspected my face.

"You... Your the same Skyler that I sparred last year, no?" Erza questioned.

"Yep. I actually passed this time ha." I replied rubbing the back of my neck, one of my habbits when I'm nervous.

"Well then, we are glad to have you in the guild you two... Gray, Natsu!"

"Yes Ma'am!" They replid in unison.

"I need your help." Erza asked, Natsu and Gray's mouths hit the floor in shock.

"EEHHHH!?" They yelled dramatically.

"Whats the big deal?" I asked Mirajane quietly.

"If those three form a team, it will most definently be the strongest team in Fairytail." Mirajane explained.

"No way!" Natsu and Gray rejected.

"I can hardly stand being in the same room as this guy! Let alone a team!" Gray yelled, pointing a finger at Natsu.

"Its not like I would want to either ass hat!" Natsu retorted.

"Silence!" Erza barked.

"Yes ma'am." Gray and Natsu said, putting there arm around eachother and going back to buddy buddy.

"Hear me out."

Erza went on to explain the situation. Apparently theres some evil dude named Erigor, he is in possesion of a black magic item that can kill anyone who hears its melody. Gray accepted the proposal but Natsu had a condition, Erza must fight him when they return.

"May I suggest something Erza?" Mirajane started. "I think you should bring along Skyler and Lucy? I think they will be a good buffer for Natsu and Gray, not to mention they could use skilled mages like you to get some experience." Erza put a hand to her chin.

"Natsu, you fought Skyler I presume? how did Skyler do on the test? Do you think he's ready?" Erza questioned.

"Hehe, about that... I kinda lost.." Natsu said looking at the ground ashamed. Gray is astounded, also not beleiving his words. Then started making fun of him shortly after. Erza turned her head to Mirajane.

"Is that true?" She asked. Mirajane looked at me to explaine it.

"A-ah well, I guess I did, haha. I stuttered out. Erza looked at me and then back at Natsu, who is now brawling with Gray.

"Well I suppose all you need then is experience, If you defeated Natsu then I have faith in your strength." The armored woman commended. After hearing Ezra's words I also wanted to fight her when we got back. It felt strange to me because I'm not the one to pick a fight.

"Well then, I guess this is settled. I still think we have time to at least investigate what Erigor may be planning. Get your things ready, I will meet you all back here in 15 minutes." Erza comanded.

I walked to the counter and grabbed my sack of stuff and sat down at a nearby table and waited, contemplating what had transpired today and what my future may contain.

**Oof, always have a hard time on how I should end a chapter. Anyway hope you enjoyed! Please review and constructive criticism is always welcome! Peace.**

-Precisionist


End file.
